A Christmas Fantasy
by KyuuuChan
Summary: Oneshot: What will the new Chosen Children do to welcoming Christmas? Their digimon will answer it!


Haiya! Long time no see! :D

12/20/2013, nice date to publish a new fics! ^^ (if the structure is dd/mm/yy, the date will be 20/12/2013 lol)

Christmas is coming! I love Christmas! Yay!

And take this as my present to you all!

And this is the first fics i've ever made without using anyone's POV. So, enjoy! ^^

P.S: there's a little bit tease of pairing…

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon, nor the "Digimon Adventure 02: Christmas Fantasy Short Story" or the song "Mama ga Santa ni Kiss Shita". And if I own them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Christmas is coming to town very soon. V-mon, Patamon, Tailmon, Hawkmon, Armadimon, and Wormmon has a gathering in park, they want to practice 'something' for Christmas party soon.

"Soo... It's going to be Christmas soon" Said Tailmon as she starts the gather.

"Oh! Speaking of Christmas, Daisuke is all fired up about getting Hikari a present!" Said V-mon as he joining the topics. He told everyone about his conversation with Daisuke a few days ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Daisuke! What are you doing?" Asked V-mon as he look to Daisuke. Daisuke was counting his money.

"Christmas is coming. And of course, I want to buy Hikari-chan a present! I hope she love it! And this time, I won't lose with Takeru" Answered Daisuke as he count his money.

"What kind of present?" Asked V-mon.

"I still don't know. I will go find it later day" Answered Daisuke, still counting his money.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Umm… I think Takeru said the same thing…" Said Patamon as he heard V-mon's story.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Ne, Takeru. What are you thinking?" Asked Patamon.

"Ne? I'm just thinking about Christmas present" Answered Takeru.

"For who? For me?" Asked Patamon, using his puppy eyes and his eyes were sparkling.

"Haha! I will give you a box of doughnut as your Christmas present! So don't worry 'key?" Answered Takeru as he laugh with Patamon's question and stroke his head.

"Anyway, I'm just thinking about what I should give to Hikari-chan as a Christmas present..." said Takeru.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Hmm~" Tailmon didn't give any comment after hearing both V-mon and Patamon's story. And she remember it clearly about her conversation with Hikari the other day...

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hikari, what are you doing" Asked Tailmon to Hikari.

"I'm knitting a scarf… Can't you see it?" Answered her as she smile.

"For who?" Asked Tailmon.

"It is a secret!" Said Hikari as she blushes.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Tailmon, that 'I know something you don't know' reaction is very creepy. If there's something you want to say, you should come out and say it." Said Hawkmon as he look at Tailmon's reaction.

"It has to do with Daisuke having… that thing… for Hikari, you know, gya?" Said Armadimon, joining Hawkmon.

"That thing?" Asked Hawkmon to Armadimon.

"Hawkmon, you're rather stiff in the head, so you're oblivious when it comes to these things gya." Answered Armadimon to him.

"Whatever do you mean? My head is a very soft head covered in feathers!" He answered as he starts to have a debate with Armadimon

"No, what he means is—" Said Tailmon as she try to say something, but was cut by a shuffling sound that drawing closer

"Hm? Who's there?" Asked V-mon. It was Wormmon, who has just come.

"Let me in on the conversation, guys… what are you all talking about?" Asked Wormmon as he join the conversation

"We're talking about what everyone will be doing for Christmas. Daisuke is going to give Hikari a present."

"So is Takeru…" Added Patamon

"Iori said he was going to have a Kissy Kissy Jelly drinking contest with his grandfather dagya! He's practicing Kissy Kissy at home every day gya." Added Armadimon

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Iori what are you doing..? Why did you drink a lot dagyaa?" asked Armadimon as he look at Iori, who drink a Kissy Kissy Jelly.

"I will have a Kissy Kissy Jelly drinking contest with grandpa on Christmas day. And if I win, grandpa say that he will buy me a new armor for my kendo! So that's why I practice! Ah! I want to take a pee! I gotta go to bathroom!" Said Iori as he went to bathroom

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"And Miyako has been collecting things at garbage dumps for some reason and constructing something out of them. She says she isn't sure if it will be finished by Christmas, but it is going to be a great invention or something or other…" Said Hawkmon.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Miyako, what are you doing? Why did you collect so many garbage?!" Asked Hawkmon, curious.

"Last night, I watch television channel that was talking about invention. I never know that we could make something with garbage! So I decided to collect it, and I want to make something with it!"

"And you will be a billionaire later?" Asked Hawkmon to her.

"Bingo!" Answered her.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Hikari is knitting a scarf…" Said Tailmon as finally she admit it

"Eh?! For who?!" Asked V-mon

"She won't tell me…" Said Tailmon as she told her conversation with Hikari the previous day. But actually, she didn't tell all of it. There's something that she didn't tell to all of them.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"For who?" Asked Tailmon.

"It is a secret!" Said Hikari as she blushes.

"… I know who _he _is. You don't need to tell me, okay?" Said Tailmon casually. Tailmon's word make Hikari blush even more.

"… Y… You won't tell anyone about this, right?" Asked Hikari as her cheek getting red. "Especially oniichan! He will mock both of _us_ during Christmas..!" Added her, trying to hide her blush. Tailmon just nod.

"Beside me, who know this?" Asked Tailmon, curious.

"… _The scarf receiver_..." Said Hikari. "I have told _him _about this_. _But I didn't tell _him_ that I was knitting a scarf to _him_. I just told _him_ that I want to give _him_ something special." Added her, still trying to hide her blush.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Hearing Tailmon's story, suddenly Patamon remembering something about his conversation with Takeru on the other day.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"For who? For me?" Asked Patamon, using his puppy eyes and his eyes were sparkling.

"Haha! I will give you a box of doughnut as your Christmas present! So don't worry 'key?" Answered Takeru as he laugh with Patamon's question and stroke his head.

"Anyway, I'm just thinking about what I should give to Hikari-chan as a Christmas present..." said Takeru. "... She said that she want to give something special to me. I wonder what it is?" Added Takeru as he curious about this.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Ahh~ I know nothing~" Said Patamon with some excitement as he pretending not to know anything. Patamon decide not to tell anyone about this. He will tell Tailmon about this stuff later, but not to Takeru. 'Cause it will be a surprise to him and he didn't want to ruin it. For sure, he knows this will be a very interesting Christmas to both of them.

"Wormmon, what is Ken doing?" Asked V-mon to Wormmon.

"Ken-chan? Ken-chan is making one thousand paper cranes right now!" Answered Wormmon happily.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Ken-chan, what are you doing?" Asked Wormmon to Ken.

"Eh? I'm making some cranes." Answered Ken.

"Crane? For what?" Asked Wormmon, wondering.

"Well, I want to make one thousand paper cranes. It says that one thousand paper cranes will grant our wish, right?" He said.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"…That's sad." Said Tailmon as she finish hear Wormmon's story.

"Sad? Sad? Is it sad?" Asked Wormmon.

"Umm… yes." Added Patamon

"No, it isn't…! Someone he knows is probably sick, right?" Said V-mon.

"No, Ken-chan just likes to make origami. Hey, is that sad? Is that sad?" Asked Wormmon.

"Well, all of the new Chosen Children seem to have some strange quirk about them, so… it's a tough life for us." Said Tailmon as she sigh.

"Yes, I agree" Said Hawkmon as he nod.

"Me, too." Said V-mon, he also nod.

"So do I, dagya." Added Armadimon and he nod.

"Hm? I haven't felt it was much trouble." Asked Patamon.

"You would…" Said Tailmon.

"Minna! Let's start our practice! That's the aim for our gather!" Said V-mon.

"Ah speaking of that! I almost forget about it!" Answered Hawkmon.

"Me too dagyaa" Added Armadimon.

"So am I" Added Tailmon.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Asked Patamon.

"Let's start it!" Said Wormmon.

* * *

_Sore wa kinou no yoru_

_(It was last night)_

_Santa no ojisan ga_

_(When Santa)_

_Omoi fukuro kata ni katsuide_

_(With his heavy bag slung over his shoulder)_

_Sotto oheya ni haitte kitara_

_(Came quietly into the room)_

_Mama wa yorisoinagara_

_(Mama came closer)_

_Yasashiku kissu shite_

_(And gently kissed him)_

_Totemo ureshisou ni_

_(They talked)_

_Ohanashi shiteru_

_(So happily, it seemed)_

_Demo sono santa wa papa_

_(But that Santa was Papa)_

_"Nee nee, kurisumasu purezento nani ga hoshii? Ore nee, dekkai choko (Hey hey, what do you want for a Christmas present? I want a great big piece of chocolate)" Asked V-mon as he answered his_

_"Watashi wa, yahari kanpyoumaki desu ne, demo, tada no kanpyoumaki ja nai desu yo (Of course I want kanpyoumaki, but not just any kanpyoumaki, you know)" Answered Hawkmon._

_"Boku ne, boku ne, hayaku toberu hane (I want, I want, wings to fly faster)" Answered Patamon._

_"Eeto, ore wa, eeto, sumaato na karada (Um, I, um, I want a good looking body)" Answered Armadimon._

_"Atashi wa, ano hoissuru (I want that whistle)" Answered Tailmon._

_"Unto, Ken-chan (Um, Ken-chan)" Said Wormmon._

_"E!? (Huh!?)" Said all of them, confuse._

_"Aa, maa, toriaezu santa-san ni onegai shiyou (Yeah, well, let's all ask Santa then)" Said V-mon._

_"Oo! (Yeah!)" Said all of them._

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep_

_She thought that I was tucked up_

_In my bedroom fast asleep_

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_

_If Daddy had only seen Mommy_

_Kissing Santa Claus last night_

_Demo sono santa wa papa_

_(But that Santa was Papa)_

* * *

*Note: Yeah, this fics is just like I'm just copying the script, edit it, and add something on it. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy this!

And this was based on "Digimon Adventure 02: Christmas Fantasy Short Story" If you never read this before, you can ask me via PM for the link :)

About the song, this song _Mama ga Santa ni Kiss Shita _came from Christmas Fantasy's album (And YES! THIS IS A VERY CUTE SONG! :3). There's three more, which song by Daisuke-Ken (_Daisuke to Ken no Kaimono Carol_) Hikari-Miyako (_Kiyoshi Kono Yoru_) and Takeru-Iori (_Jingle Bells)_. You can search it on youtube!

And yes, this all came from my perspective. I think Hikari was knitting a scarf for Takeru. 'cause Patamon's words: "Ahh~ I know nothing~" really made me sure that **ACTUALLY HE KNOWS SOMETHING**

Just my opinion, sorry...

And according to manga that I ever read, one thousand cranes could grant a wish ;)

Anyway, I have a new upcoming fics! This time, it's gonna be an **ongoing** fics!

**Type: Regular**

**Rating: K+**

**Genres: Friendship and Romance**

**Characters: (I won't tell, sorry)**

And here is the spoiler:

_I always expecting for a sweet love and memories could come from you, or maybe it couldn't? But as my love for you growing bigger and bigger, I know the fact that... your smile and happiness... are the most important things in my life._

You can check my profile about the title later. But, like I've said, **I won't tell you the characters**. So, just guess it… :p

I will publish this fics close to new year (or maybe in new year's day, or after new year). Just wait and see :D

Anyway, please review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars! *sigh*

Ja Ne!


End file.
